wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Democratic Republic of Liberia (1983: Doomsday)
For pre-DRL history see: [[Liberia (1983: Doomsday)|'Liberia']] Post Liberian Civil War The Democratic Republic of Liberia developed from the tribal boundaries of the Krahn peoples in north of former Liberia in the mid 1990's, to the south of the Liberian successor nation of The Republic of Nimba. In 1998, with the assistance of the WAU nation of Ivory Coast, the DRL spread south along the border of the Republic of Nimba and with the assistance of Nimba, the Ivory Coast and the Republic of Guinea took land from the Kru tribe. Government of the Democratic Republic of Liberia The government of the DRL is closely linked the neighboring nation of Nimba as well as the member nations of the WAU. A provisonal government was set up in 1994. Towns in the area had been in a trade agreement since 1989 and the government was originally set up in order to regulate trade, agriculture and industry within the DRL. With the agreement and co-operation of WAU officials, the first general election in the DRL took place in late 1999, the 20 members of the elected government took the oath of office on the 25th of July 2000. The first order of business of the new government is the election of a new President, they choose the man who had been the provisional President since 1994, Roland Amara Kamara. The second general election took place in 2005, this time the population could vote a President themselves rather than the newly elected government deciding. The results of the vote for President was: *Roland Jacob Kamara (Standing President) - 28% *Quincy Musa Sassay (Foreign Minister) - 54% *Nuita Mohammed Kone (Agriculture Minister) - 18% Presidents of the Democratic Republic of Liberia Roland Jacob Kamara (born 1953) Provisional President (1994-2000) Elected President (2000 - 2005) President Kamara was elected by the new government in the 2000 elections, he lost the 2005 elections to Quincy Musa Sassay. Quincy Musa Sassay (born 1962) President (2005 to present - end on the 1st January 2013 and the foundation of the Federation of Liberia) President Sassay will hold the post of President until the unification of Nimba and DRL into the Federation of Liberia, as standing President he will not be able to stand for election as President of the Federation of Liberia. Development of the Democratic Republic of Liberia into the Federation of Liberia With help from the West African Union, Talks began in 2010 to unite the Democratic Republic of Liberia and the Republic of Nimba in a the Federation of Liberia. Both nations sign the Federal Agreement on the 31st of December 2011, with the Federation of Liberia coming into effect on the 1st of January 2013. Grand Gedah County In late March 2012 a joint Federation/WAU task force took the remainder of Grand Gedah County, this area will become part of the DRL in the near future. Ivorian troops that assisted with the take over have set up border posts near the new border with the Revolutionary Republic of Liberia. In the past few weeks there have been reports of cross border raids involving RRL troops in the south of the DRL, if these continue the government of the DRL has already asked the WAU to make available more troops to secure the DRL's southern border. Category:Liberia (1983: Doomsday) Category:African countries (1983: Doomsday)